


Father Figures

by whiteswan



Series: An Unconventional Family [2]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteswan/pseuds/whiteswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to More Than One Kind of Mother; Jinpei's opinion on the father figures he has in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figures

                Nakamura Aio sighed and marked the essay she’d just read; another cookie-cutter topic dictated in honor of the coming holiday.  Picking up the next essay, she raised an eyebrow at the author’s name: Tsubakuro Jinpei.  Now she was interested; after last month’s essay about mothers, she was curious as to what he’d write about his father.

_My Dad_

_By: Tsubakuro Jinpei_

_First off sensei, I gotta tell you, these essays are a little lame and really naïve.  You really ought to tell the department heads that assign these things that not every kid has a traditional family and that fact can make these essays hard to write._

Aio laughed to herself; she personally agreed with him and wished the topic was broader, but certain things were out of her hands.  Trust _him_ to call them out on it.

                _Take me for example, though I don’t have a problem here; I’ve got several father figures to write about.  But some kids don’t have one at all.  Yeesh._

_See, the way I look at it, I have three fathers.  First, of course, was my birth dad.  He died when I was a baby, so I don’t remember him or know anything about him.  I wish I did though._

_Then there’s Nambu Hakase, my adopted dad.  He took Oneechan and me out of the orphanage and gave us a home, and my three brothers, his foster kids.  He’s taught us a lot over the years.  He works real hard at the ISO.  I wish he’d introduce us to Gatchaman but he says it’s too dangerous, which really sucks.  But even though he works really long hours sometimes I know he does his best and loves us more than anything.  He always wants what’s best for us—though I still don’t know what use I’ll ever have for ballroom dancing.  Yuck!  He tells me that I’ll appreciate it someday, though I seriously doubt it._

_Then there’s Ken-aniki.  Though he’s not the oldest of us (Joe-aniki is by two months) he’s kind of the leader of us and another dad-figure for me, though I’ve never told him that.  Especially since Hakase works so much, Aniki really has stepped up on a lot of things.  He and Oneechan keep tabs on my schoolwork and stuff.  And when I screw up, sometimes he gets to me before Oneechan does and he’s way harder to sweet-talk my way out of trouble with.  He’s taught me a lot about martial arts and is letting me help him restore an old plane he found somewhere.  Other than the fact that he’s totally clueless about girls, I want to be just like him when I’m older.  He may not be my ‘dad’ dad but if nothing else, he’s getting in some good practice for when he is a dad someday._

Aio grinned as she marked the paper and set it aside; Jinpei certainly had a unique family but against all conventional wisdom, he seemed more well-adjusted and mature than many of his classmates.  With all this recent new insight, she was certainly looking forward to their next parent-teacher conference.


End file.
